The present invention relates to a spiral pipe mounting connector which, when a cable protect pipe line for an electric cable, a telephone cable, an optical cable and the like is embedded into the ground, is used to connect a spiral pipe to a hand hole, a manhole and the like to be disposed as a relay for the cables.
Conventionally, when laying a cable pipe line in the ground, as a relay for a cable, there are formed hand holes or manholes (which will be hereinafter referred to as a hand hole for representing both of the hand hole and manhole) at every proper intervals in the cable pipe line. To form the hand hole, as shown in FIG. 2, the ground is dug by a desired depth to form a hole, and concrete is then placed into the thus dug hole to thereby form the peripheral wall (side wall) of a hand hole H. At the same time when the hand hole H is formed, in the side wall of the hand hole H, there is formed a through hole h which communicates both of the exterior and interior of the hand hole H and is used to connect a pipe member P for forming the cable pipe line. That is, the pipe member P for forming the cable pipe line is connected to the through hole h.
And, conventionally, in order to connect the pipe member P to the side wall W of the hand hole H, mortar is charged into a gap formed between the through hole h of the side wall W and the pipe member P inserted into the through hole h and the mortar is hardened to thereby fix the pipe member P to the hand hole H as well as prevent water from penetrating into the hand hole H.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional method or structure for connecting a pipe member P to a hand hole H, the mortar charging operation requires experience, the need to secure the water preventive condition requires time and labor, there is needed an operation to prevent the leakage of the mortar, and there is needed the time for waiting for the hardening of the mortar. Therefore, even when the connection of the pipe member P to the hand hole H is completed, it is not possible to carry out immediately an operation to insert and wire an electric cable or the like into the pipe member P.